


Hidden

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Over the years there have been few things Nightmare still cares about, someone else found out about one.





	1. Discovered

Warnings: showcasing of depression/ sadness of close loss

  The moon's light bathed the large mansion, making the dark concrete and stone bricks shine- crystal like in the spheres gaze.

  It was late, so late in fact that for once everyone was asleep in the mansion- and opportunity that Nightmare couldn't waste. It was a rarity to happen because most that lived there were haunted by nightmares or had insomnia, part of that may have been Nights fault.

  Nightmare waited, one by one they went to bed, Nightmare was left as the only one awake to the clear sky that was never marveled. The quiet but somehow echoing footsteps walked down the hall and headed outside.

  The chill of a summer night washed over Nightmare, something familiar and from his childhood. Left to be mocked he didn't enjoy many others company, he had even often left the small house he and Dream had shared to go outside and stare at the beauty of the moon until he fell asleep. Once or twice Dream had even joined him, but now it was Nightmare's time to join Dream.

  The stone figured that was mocked by Nightmares close friends stood still, left in its perpetual stance. Dream stayed reaching out, a worried look on his face- one that made Nightmare regret all his actions every time he saw it.

  "H-hi... Dream..." He tried not to cry but failed, he always did.

  His friends never understood why Nightmare didn’t join in on the mockery, why he didn’t relish and smile at it- why he always looked away and tuned it out. His motivation to do this was to protect himself and give payback to others, Dream got in the way while he was out of control and paid the price. Every time Nightmare saw his fellow guardian like that, he broke down.

  The tree was still there, the leaves and flowering fruits always absent no matter the time of year, they refused to come. Dream’s stone stood in front of it, a small pedestal set for him made of a golden colored marble. The color clashed with the greens around it but Nightmare didn’t care. It was a memorial to the person he grew up with, the only other that cared for him, and no one will stop him from caring for Dream back.

  Nightmare sat in front of it laying on his own legs similar to the Japanese, It taught discipline and showed respect, two things both guardians valued in their immortal lives.

  “I wonder what you would say if you weren’t stone… The sun was shining today. Did it get into your eyes? I tried to put you in a spot where it wouldn’t, but I’m not you so I wouldn’t tell… I can never be you. The mortals don’t mock anymore, they stay away. I wished for them to be my friends… like they were with you- they just shield their kids and walk away. I’m feared now, I don’t deal with nuisances anymore if you aren’t counting my team, I thought being feared would be fun. You were right to persuade me out of it, but you didn’t get there in time did you…?”

  “Talking to yourself again Nightmare…? I should’ve figured this is why you didn’t join our banter.” Nightmare whipped his head around, Dust was standing only a few feet behind him.

  Dust was a recent add to Nightmare’s team, but he knew something was up almost immediately. He may have killed everyone one in his AU, but he was saner than the others by a long shot. They found him almost a year after everything, he had time to regain his life as well as clean up and build several graveyards for the dust that was left.

  The others there had so much on the little time spent killing in his life. Killer killed his whole AU _dozens_ of times, Horror’s AU was bloodthirsty, Cross was basically a hitman, and Error occasionally joined them. Although Dust was sure that Error had more Insanity then Killer, Horror, and Cross had combined, Error had his quirks, however.

  “Dust…?” Nightmare looked back towards Dream, “...How long have you known? What gave it away?”

  “I’ve known something was wrong since the first time I saw you and him near each other Nightmare, remember, I’m saner than the others- I catch on to things the guys wouldn’t bother to think about. You staying up late whenever everyone else went up to bed was the biggest give away though, You usually go to bed the same time as us- it also didn’t help that you didn’t hide your care for him.”

  “It was that obvious?”

  “I’ve honored all the ones I’ve killed, some have better graves than others. This is the only marble you can find on this land, you didn’t even use any for the furniture- not even the counters which is stereotypical for mansions. So, yeah… pretty obvious. At least to someone who knows to use their skull.”

  “Did you tell anyone else…?”

  “It’s a personal matter Nightmare,” Dust went up to Night and hugged him, “I wouldn’t dare.” Nightmare broke down crying once more and hugged him back, happy with the gesture. Poor Nightmare was touch-starved and it was clear.

  They stayed that way for a while, even after Nightmare stopped crying. Nightmare soon fell asleep due to the warm embrace that he hadn’t felt in years, Dust tried to pick Nightmare to find the dark kind was lighter than a child.

  The king was carried Bridal style back towards the castle, sleeping peacefully all the while. He was put back on his bed and awoke the next morning to find the skeleton that confronted him last night holding onto him, whispering comforts to the depressive guardian in his sleep.

  Dust really did care.


	2. Conflicts and Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare woke up, how does he react to Dust holding him and what follows?

 “Dust? Can you let go?” Dust slowly woke up aware of who was calling his name, he had fallen asleep holding Nightmare, the shorter -but much stronger- lay in his arms. Waiting to be free of the other’s hold.

 

 Dust jumped back, a violet covering his cheeks bones. When he did this, he let go of Nightmare as well, allowing the older room to move. The two sat across from each other on the bed, Nightmare sitting on his legs and Dust criss-cross.

 

 “Sorry Night. I… um- how are you feeling? After last night… I didn’t think you’d be alright. That’s why I was holding you, for comfort.” Nightmare smiled, he smiled a genuine -and to Dust really cute- smile.

 

 “You suck at hiding your emotions.” The King started to laugh, “You struggle to hide the fact you care for me when I can feel emotions and tell exactly what a person is feeling, honestly, it’s a waste of work. Stop while you’re a mile behind.” Dust, now embarrassed scratched nervously at his skull. Nightmare did have him there.

 

 “Heh… guess you trapped me, so you know-”

 

 “Yes, I know you love me, and I wouldn’t have reacted the way I did if I didn’t return it.” A light blueish-purple ghosted Nightmare’s cheeks while Dust’s face looked like a grape. Dust sat there, face burning.

 

 Nightmare poked at him, Dust didn’t even flinch. Dust’s mind was going a million miles a second, each mile holding a different array of thoughts than the first.

 

 “Dust? Dude, are you okay?” No response, Dust’s mind continued to wander, “You’re scaring me, this is a really bad joke.” Still nothing, “DUST.”

 

 His mind finally stopped after Nightmare yelled at him, being sucked back to reality where a small cute King sat in front of him worried. The king hugged at him, muttering into his jacket “You dumbass… don’t do that again.”, Dust gave a short chuckle in reply.

 

 Dust kissed the top of the shorter’s head, making Nightmare blush a bit and look up at the younger- still hugging and holding onto him.

 

 “Don’t worry I won’t, but this really makes me wonder: What are the guys going to think about this? I’ve only been here for a few weeks and all the sudden-” Dust took his hands and made an explosion noise, “Boom, we’re together.”

 

 Nightmare stopped clinging to Dust and sat up, laughing a bit.

 

 “You haven't learned anything while you’ve been here, huh?” Dust stayed still -extremely confused- waiting for Nightmare to elaborate, “They won’t do shit about it because they know better than to question my actions, last time one of them did I ended up roughing them up a bit.”

 

\-----

 

 They didn’t question Nightmare’s actions, but Night failed to mention that they’d start to question Dust’s.

 

 “Dust. How the fuck- and what the fuck. Been here for a fortnight and you’re already dating Boss, like how and why.” Horror asked, cringing. The few others in the room nodded and murmured in agreement, saying things like it.

 

 Dust put down his book, It was a random book Nightmare had offered him to read and he decided to give it a try. It was the Sherlock Homes series, of course Nightmare liked it.

 

 “I happen to be a lot saner than you lot; if you haven’t noticed. Also, I paid attention unlike you. On top of that, I like him, he likes me. I don’t know what else you want.” It was a simple answer; if they want real answers, they’re going to have to get it out of Nightmare.

 

 “Stop badgering him, is me being in a relationship that hard for your thick skulls to comprehend?” Nightmare had walked into the room, Dust was saved.

 

 Cross, Horror, and Killer all argued against him. Protesting that yes it was “because he was over 500 and he had never been in a relationship before, why would he suddenly get one now?” and it was in general weird, at least to them.

 

 Nightmare sat down next to Dust, partly listening but mostly ignoring what his friends had to say. The king waited until their pointless and petty argument was over, scanning over the page his lover left open on his lap as he did so. Nightmare smiled, Dust was getting to the good part, he also smiled because he knew that he could easily argue away everything they were arguing against him in one fell swoop.

 

 “Has it not occurred to you that I was in a relationship before this? Or even interested in someone else before all of you were even born?” Nightmare paused, letting the thought sink in- something that often worked for his arguments, "The only one that could ever even have a hint of knowing if me having a relationship before this is in the room, why do you think he’s been silent the whole time?” Nightmare looked over to the knitting skeleton in the corner, everyone else’s gaze following the King’s.

 

 Error looked up realizing Nightmare was talking about him.

 

 When Dust thought of Error’s quirks, he didn’t think of his great ability of knitting and the fact he can control people with his strings- he thought about Error being one of the few treasures groves of information and history available. Nightmare, Ink, and Dream being the few other’s that could hold such information, that and the deities of ReaperTale.

 

 Everyone waited for Error to answer, Nightmare knowing the answer, and Dust Killer Cross and Horror anxiously waiting; wondering what their silent friend would say.

 

 “You’re really dropping everything on me, huh?”

 

 “Error, we both know they won’t believe me when if I told them, besides, It’s a thing of the past. Help a guy out would ya?”

 

 “Fine. Just this once, I don’t want to have to do any more favors for you.” Error sighed, going back to his knitting, “Me and Nightmare dated for… I think it was a few months? We broke up on peaceful terms though, touch-starved doesn’t mix with Haphephobia. Although I don’t know of him having any other relationships- I do know of him having a fuck-ton of crushes.”

 

 “Wow. I ask you for something as simple as telling them we dated once and you stab me in the back like that? Error, I’m hurt. But yeah, at least that’s what we tell ourselves. We both know the world was happy as soon as we broke up, they stopped worrying about the two most chaotic being in the multiverse creating something even more destructive.” Everyone laughed, dust shook his head, at least Nightmare was happy.

 

\-----

 

 Moonlight showered onto the blanket and grass around the couple, Nightmare pointed out constellations upon constellations, the two enjoyed their night alone.

 

 Nightmare not being a big fan of the sun and just in general being a big fluffy romantic boi, took Dust out to a cliff behind the mansion he owned. The cliff was far enough away that it took a bit to get there, but it was so high up that there was a perfect view of the stars and the moon.

 

 No trees nor building blocked the way, all you could was the sky no matter where you looked, the cliff was clear of tree’s but still held plant life. Flowers and berry bushes sprinkled everywhere, the grass was green and soft, perfect to sit on.

 

 The couple sat on the grass comfortably cuddling and relishing in each other’s embrace, a blanket lay over the both of them, a pillow behind them. They were happy with one and other.

 

 Nightmare, finding it to be the perfect moment- turned his head to Dust, Dust did the same in silent reply.

 

 A soft but loving kissed followed, solidifying their relationship as a shooting star passed over the sky. Truly the romantic scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is fluffy I was bored and decided to add a chapter to this while I waited to post Part 12 of Double Stitched.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was supposed to be a short thing on Nightmare still caring about Dream but turned into a Dust x Nightmare. Idk what to call the ship name though- my thought was Sane-Sleep.)


End file.
